Port lists are often used to identify a set of Internet socket ports that are available to network devices. These socket ports may enable network devices to establish connectivity with one another via certain protocols of the transport layer. Unfortunately, in certain scaled interface configurations, traditional port lists may grow long enough that the values of certain objects exceed a usable size threshold. In other words, such port list objects may have values that are inaccessible and/or unfetchable by tools with certain size limitations.
As an example, a network device may add and/or incorporate more than 16,000 logical interfaces to a Management Information Base (MIB) object. In this example, the router may also add and/or incorporate an aggregate interface that bundles 16 physical ports to the MIB object. To represent the port numbers of all those ports, the router may need to use more than 16,000 sparse port indices, which exceeds 2000 bytes. As a result, some traditional Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) and/or Network Management System (NMS) tools may be unable to access and/or fetch the values of those objects from the MIB.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved and/or additional apparatuses, systems, and methods for compressing port list definitions for sparse port indices.